


Apoplexy

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben is an earl, F/M, Human Experimentation, Inspired by Frankenstein, Memory Loss, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Death, Rey brings Kylo back to life, Rey is a scientist, There is no smut, lighting, reanimated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: from a prompt. Rey reanimated him from her latest experiment. He has no memory of his past life, but obeys her. She marries him to keep her inheritance. His family appears one day demanding to know where he's been. He's been missing for 10 years and he's the Earl of Alderaan. Rey faints.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Apoplexy

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. A prompt I thought up and now it's here.

Rey dragged the heavy body into her laboratory. She was fortunate enough to have found this fresh body, while gathering supplies in London. She heard a scuffle and a shout. She turned the corner and saw the man fall to the ground. She could see the blood pour out of his skull. His attackers had fled. She bent down and touched his face. There was a cut across his face, still bleeding. She touched his neck to check for a pulse. There was none. What a tragic ending for him, being killed in the darkness of night, and dying alone. She wondered if he had a family. She lifted him up into a sitting position. She brushed his dark hair out of his face. She wondered what color his eyes were. 

The man’s body lay on a table. It was a laborious ordeal to get him onto the table herself. He was heavy. She struggled but managed to get him on the table. She cleaned the body, removed most of his clothes and brushed his hair. She realized it was incredibly soft. She stitched up the back of his head, and then the cut across his face. She had found a note addressed to a Kylo Ren, and assumed that was his name. 

She placed his body into a metal tub. She had filled it with amniotic fluid she had gathered from various places. She submerged the body into the liquid and then hooked up various wires into the water and tub. There was a crack of thunder and Rey smiled. She rushed and opened the skylight. The lightning rod she had placed on the top of the roof would prove to be helpful. She had connected everything, and just needed lighting to strike. The rain began to pour and the thunder grew louder. And finally lighting struck, the electricity traveled down the wires and into the tub. There was an explosion, the water flew out of the tub, the tub shattered into pieces. Rey was thrown back. 

* * *

Rey awoke in her laboratory. The skylight was left open and it was daytime. She sat up and looked around at the disarray in her laboratory. She sighed as she got up. She would have to write down another failed attempt. She saw the tub was in pieces, but there was no body. Rey looked around and saw him sitting by the window looking out. He was dressed in only his pants, barefoot and bare chested. There was a bird perched on his shoulder, chirping. Rey gasped. 

The man turned and the bird flew off. She saw his face, the cut on his face slowly healing. It looked angry and raw. 

“Who are you? What is your name?” Rey asked

The man made a sound, then touched his throat. Rey slowly approached him. 

“Do you remember anything?” Rey asked

The man shook his head. 

“I found you last night. You were in a fight. You were hurt. I brought you back here” Rey said

The man watched her as she approached slowly. 

“My name is Rey. I believe yours is Kylo” Rey said

“Kylo” 

“Yes Kylo. I think you fought with the wrong men last night. They meant to kill you. You should stay and rest a bit” Rey said

* * *

Kylo walked with Rey in the gardens of her family estate. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. Kylo had no memory of his life before Rey. It seemed his accident robbed him of his memory. He had made no attempts to find out about his past. He stayed with Rey at her estate, and accompanied her wherever she wanted to go. It was apparently frowned upon for her to anywhere unaccompanied, and so he followed her around. 

* * *

There were moments where Rey noticed little things about Kylo. She knew he must have come from wealth, from the way he served tea, pulled out her chair, and offered his arm to her. He was taught decorum and manners. He stood up whenever she entered the room, he knew how to read and write. His penmanship was quite beautiful. He even knew how to braid hair. Rey was surprised that he knew such a skill, and with his large hands he was still gentle, brushing her hair and creating intricate braids. 

Rey only had a housekeeper, Maz, that worked for her. She mostly cooked the meals and cleaned. Rey was able to dress herself and take care of her basic needs. Her inheritance would only provide her with a small stipend every month. She would not be able to spend it however she wanted until she got married. And even then it would be her husband that controlled her finances. 

She looked over at Kylo who was reading. 

“Kylo, let’s get married” Rey said

“What?” Kylo said looking up from his book

“I cannot touch my inheritance until I get married. And when I do, my husband controls it along with me. I become a thing he will possess”

“And you wish for me to possess you?”

Rey blushes for a moment, before walking over to him. She pulls the book from his hands and boldly sits down in his lap. 

“I know you will not command me to your will, or beat me, or force me to do anything. I know you are gentle and kind. I know you will never hurt me. If I am to marry, I want it to be you” Rey said

“I have nothing to offer you”

“You are everything I want”

* * *

They are married on a Tuesday. The ceremony is inside the church. Maz is there, along with the baker, the butcher, the fisherman, the cheesemaker and a few more people in the nearby town that know the couple. It’s a small affair, Rey invites them over for cake and tea. 

Rey visits the bank with her new husband. He’s allowed access to her inheritance. Rey takes Kylo to the tailor for some new clothes. Then hires a gardener to tend to the outside of the estate that has fallen into disarray. She even hires a stableboy to take care of the horses she has. 

* * *

Their life is quiet until one day a carriage arrives. They never get visitors. Kylo holds Rey’s hand as they walk outside to see who is there. The carriage door opens, and an older man steps out. He extends his hand, and an older woman slowly steps out. They both turn and see Rey and Kylo standing there. 

“So it’s true then” Leia said

“Kid gets married and doesn’t bother to tell us” Han said

“Benjamin! Are you not going to greet us?” Leia yelled

Kylo looked at Rey who looked at the older couple in shock. 

“We haven’t been properly introduced” Rey said

“Forget propriety” Han said

“Benjamin! Do not make me take you over my knee! I may be old, but I am still your mother” Leia said

Rey gasped in shock. She had never imagined he had a family, parents that were looking for him. She held onto Kylo tighter. She pulled him towards the older couple. 

“He doesn’t remember anything. I found him, he had an accident. I helped him get better but he had no memory of his past” Rey said

“Is this true?” Leia asked

“I don’t remember anything, only that Rey had found me and nursed me back to health. I didn’t even know my name” Kylo said

“You don’t remember me at all? Your own mother?” Leia asked

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember you, I wish I did” Kylo said

“Ben please, let an old woman hold her son again” Leia said

Kylo leaned down as Leia wrapped her arms around him. She began to cry. 

“I have missed you so much” Leia said

Rey watched, trying not to be uncomfortable by this display of affection. Kylo tried to soothe the old woman, by rubbing up and down her back. His hand brushed against her hair and he looked down at the braids in her hair. They looked familiar. 

Kylo felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the older man smiling at him. 

“I missed you too kid” Han said

“Are you my father?”

“Yes Ben, I am”

Kylo’s heart suddenly felt full as if it were going to explode. He had no past, no family, and now he has 2 parents who missed him dearly. 

“Perhaps we should go inside. You must be tired from your trip” Rey said

* * *

Rey watched as Kylo poured the tea for Leia, completely effortlessly. He poured a splash of cream and 1 cube of sugar in it without asking her. He offered her the teacup and she took it with a smile. 

“You still remembered, after all this time” Leia said

“I, I suppose I do. I never knew why I always did that” Kylo said

Rey watched as they spoke, of time lost between them. She felt the paranoia set in. He found his family, a family that searched for him that wanted him. He would leave her, like everyone else did. She would be alone again, except he could take her inheritance with him. No one would stop him. She had to think quickly. She had to survive, she’s survived this long and she wasn’t going to let him steal from her. 

She realized they were all looking at her, waiting for her to respond. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Rey asked

“We were discussing your wedding Rey. It was quite small from the way Ben described it” Leia said

“Ben? Is that his name?” Rey asked

“Yes, his given name. Benjamin Organa Solo” Leia said

Solo? That was a strange name. But Organa, that sounded familiar to her. Where had she heard it from?”

“We should have a reception for you, invite all our friends and family. They will be so happy that you’ve returned to us, and with a bride no less” Leia said

“No, that won’t be necessary” Rey said

“But we must. He has returned, and his social standing dictates it. It would be rude and an insult if we did not” Leia said

“His what?” Rey asked

“My dear, my son is an Earl. He’s the Earl of Aldaraan” Leia siad

Rey turns and looks at Kylo who looks equally shocked. She faints. Ben jumps out of his seat to catch her. 

“Rey? Rey are you alright?” Kylo asked


End file.
